Piano Drug
by Carly McKinnon
Summary: Oneshot Spoilers 4x02, UA de la cuarta temporada Lo único que necesita Gregory House es piano y droga para mitigar su dolor. Vicodin para su pierna, pero una droga más suave para su corazón.


**¡Atención! Hay mini spoilers del segundo capítulo de la cuarta temporada, porque la historia está ambientada en ese momento, a pesar de ser un UA (decididamente, esto no ocurre ni ocurrirá en la cuarta temporada u.u)  
Pero… ¡para algo está el fandom Hameron! xD**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Gregory House (ya quisiera, lo tendria como esclavo sex... eh... nada xD), ni nada de la serie House M.D.  
Todo pertenece al genio David Shore, y a los cabr... dueños de la FOX. Y a Universal Channel, aunque pase los capítulos con meses de atraso. No gano una moneda haciendo esto, si así fuera, acosaría a Hugh Laurie en persona y no a través de las fotos paparazzientas de ConiiitO (haciéndote propaganda, Conny! ... si algún día lees esto xDD)**

**En fin, me dejo de delirar!**

**Disfruten n.n! **

****

**Piano Drug**

_por Carly McKinnon_

Otro día más, la misma rutina. Algún paciente con una enfermedad o dolencia extraña, un nuevo puzzle por resolver. Y él, Gregory House, saliendo airoso de todo, solucionando lo que cualquier otro no hubiera podido.

"Resulta irónico ver que puedo solucionar todo… excepto mi vida" pensó, mientras entraba a su casa luego de un arduo día de trabajo.

Casa, no hogar.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no podía considerar a eso, su hogar. Exactamente cinco años.

Ropa tirada, botellas, recipientes y papeles de todo tipo, botes vacíos de vicodina.

Eso le esperaba en la sala de estar, en vez de la visión de Stacy ordenando, planchando sus camisas, cocinando o simplemente esperándolo pera compartir la cena y estar con él. No podía negarlo, le faltaba esa calidez, la sonrisa y el beso que podía quitarle el mayor de los cansancios.

Una puntada particularmente dolorosa le devolvió a la realidad, pero no pudo discernir si provenía de la pierna o del pecho, donde contrario a todo pronóstico, aún tenía el corazón.

Sus ojos se posaron en el piano.

Lo único que había quedado en su lugar y en pie luego de la partida de Stacy, con lo único que se había descargado. Ni siquiera James lo había visto llorar tanto como ese viejo piano.

Sin mucha ceremonia se sentó en el banco de madera, y con el bastón alcanzó uno de los tantos botes de vicodina sobre el piano. El ya conocido gusto amargo y la punzada remitiendo de a poco, no lo desconcentraron de la tarea de acariciar cada una de las teclas, familiarizándose una vez más con el instrumento.

La música comenzó a brotar desde el alma, hasta sus dedos, reflejando la tristeza que yacía en su interior mediante una melodía lenta, una versión improvisada de Unintended, de Muse.

El rostro de Stacy se dibujaba ante el, como cada noche en sus sueños, sus ojos brillantes de felicidad y amor. Torturándolo, torturando cada célula de su cuerpo con la añoranza de lo que ya no iba a poder ser.

Fue tomando velocidad en la melodía, reflejando su usual rapidez de pensamiento mientras las ideas fluían y fluían.

No, ya no la amaba. No sentía esas ganas casi agónicas de verla, de prometerle que cambiaría, de _intentar cambiar_ por ella. Sólo el recuerdo de lo feliz que había sido con Stacy era lo que perduraba de su presencia, y el miedo a volver a sufrir ese dolor desgarrador del abandono, era lo que lo mortificaba. Día a día, noche a noche, como el dolor punzante de la pierna. Estropeada, como su confianza en la felicidad.

¿Qué confianza le podía dar algo que no actuaba para siempre, que el día menos pensado podía esfumarse, dejando sólo un hueco imposible de llenar?

Prefería aferrarse a su sufrimiento como un mantra, dejándole ser tan parte de él como su inteligencia o su sarcasmo, y por ese sentimiento retorcido, la había alejado de él.

Dejándolo solo y roto, otra vez.

De todas formas, uno puede acostumbrarse al dolor, o anestesiarse para evitar sentirlo demasiado a menudo.

La música aminoró nuevamente, y siguió tocando con una sola mano, mientras tomaba con la otra el frasco abierto de vicodina. Con práctica adquirida, arrojó la píldora al aire y la capturó con la boca, sin perder la melodía.

Tal vez… contaba con una droga para su maltrecho corazón, pero no podía costeársela, era demasiado alto el precio a pagar.

Se le antojaba una locura, un imposible. Demasiado riesgoso incluso para él, el doctor que se animaba a todo con tal de alcanzar un objetivo, sin importar que estuviera todo en su contra.

No podría obtenerla engañando, robando o manipulando. No podría obtenerla por medios legales, porque no le pertenecía.

Debía ganársela, pero era muy difícil derribar la coraza puesta durante años de apatía y soledad. Y era arriesgado. Demasiado arriesgado.

No podría soportar otro desgarro, simplemente moriría del dolor si eso ocurriese, y no podía confiar en nadie para curarle, nadie excepto él mismo.

El ruido del timbre interrumpió sus cavilaciones, y el sonido del piano murió con una nota sostenida, aunque ni siquiera el mismo Greg supiera que había estado tocando mientras se compadecía… no, razonaba. Razonaba sobre sí mismo, porque Gregory House no se compadecía de nadie, ni siquiera del propio Gregory House…

Y el timbre sonó otra vez, acompañado de enérgicos golpes en la puerta.

Retomó el piano con mayor vigor, intentando hacer todo el ruido posible. No le apetecía levantarse y cojear hasta la puerta, sólo para encontrarse con un enfurecido vecino que madrugara, y quisiera dormir. No le apetecía, porque aún necesitaba seguir tocando, y tapar con su música cualquier indicio de la vida que corría inexorablemente fuera de su casa.

Sin embargo, el inconfundible ruido de la puerta de calle cerrándose lo alertó. Con una agilidad inusitada, tomó el bastón de arriba del piano, y una de las vicodinas, tragándosela mientras se dirigía a la puerta que comunicaba el living con el hall. Si llegaba a ser un ladrón (o alguno de los vecinos), ingresaría sin duda a la guardia del Princeton Plainsboro con una contusión en el cráneo. Con esa confortante idea en la cabeza, abrió la puerta asegurándose de tener el bastón listo para asestar un golpe.

No estaba listo para lo que vio.

Allison Cameron estaba ahí, con la llave en la mano y la expresión de quien fue atrapada con las manos en la masa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le increpó House bajando el bastón, más para sostenerse de la impresión que para no asustar a la ahora rubia inmunóloga- ¿Quién te dio esa llave?- inquirió a continuación, tomándola de la muñeca para observar más de cerca la llave.

-Alguien tan obsesivo e inseguro como tú, probablemente tiene escondidas tres llaves extra a menos de diez pies de la puerta de entrada- citó ella, un brillo malicioso en su rostro.

-No sabía que Chase me citara en sus momentos íntimos. ¿Un truquillo para ponerte cachonda?- repuso él, con su típica sonrisa burlona.

Una sola mirada de la rubia alcanzó para que sintiera que se le estaba incendiando la mano; pero mantuvo la frialdad, devolviéndole la mirada con sus penetrantes ojos azules y una ceja alzada, haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente.

-Si tan sólo respondieras la puerta, como cualquier persona…

-¿Normal? Cualquier persona normal te hubiera insultado por haberle despertado a esta hora de la madrugada, o llamado a la policía por allanamiento de morada. ¿Qué es lo tan urgente que no podía esperar a la mañana, doctora Cameron?

-No estabas durmiendo, estabas tocando el piano. Lo que indica que el dolor no te deja dormir. ¿Me equivoco?

De nuevo esa sensación de estar quemándose, el dolor en su corazón reclamándole un receso, un respiro. House negó con la cabeza, chasqueando la lengua.

-No me ha respondido, doctora. Simplemente está haciendo una pobre imitación de mis dotes deductivas.

-Lo que significa que no me equivoqué en lo absoluto- ella le sonrió con astucia, antes de sacar su celular y mostrarle las llamadas salientes- ¿No respondes tu móvil tampoco?

-No, porque cargan a mi cuenta las llamadas por cobrar, dudo que un sueldo de doctora de emergencias te alcance para pagar un móvil- contestó el, recargándose sobre la pierna herida para poder mantenerse lúcido ante esos ojos que lo embotaban, pero no podía dejar de mirarlos.

-Es increíble lo que se ahorra uno al no consumir alcohol, puros o pornografía- Cameron alzó una ceja, aún sonriendo- Eres médico, deberías atender el móvil. Eso podría significar la diferencia entre la vida o la muerte de alguno de tus pacientes- le regañó, poniéndose seria de repente.

-No es asunto tuyo. Renunciaste, así que ya no puedes velar por los pobres enfermillos que me rodean. Supéralo, o consíguete un nuevo pasatiempo- le espetó House, sin poder contenerse.

-No estás enfadado porque haya entrado a tu casa sin permiso. Estás enfadado porque renuncié- le espetó Cameron.

-Eso quisieras. El bastardo, pero incomprendido y lastimado jefe del Departamento de Diagnósticos, enamorado secretamente de la integrante más insignificante de su equipo, a quien usaba como secretaria hasta que ella misma se cansó, siendo los abusos más importantes que el amor que le profesa- rodó los ojos- Podrías venderle la idea a Hospital General, se llenarían de dinero- replicó, cojeando de vuelta hacia el piano, el dolor volviendo de a ráfagas con cada palabra hiriente, con cada paso lejos de ella.

Tomó otro vicodin, pero el dolor no se iba a ir instantáneamente, lo sabía.

Sin embargo, la rubia entró en el living, cerrando la puerta y apoyándose contra una de las bibliotecas. Ni un atisbo de dolor surcaba su rostro, aunque House le hubiera echado en cara palabras tan hirientes como dagas.

Era incredulidad lo que reflejaba su rostro, y el nefrólogo debió haberlo notado, porque sin dejarla contestar, le espetó:

-Y deja de mirarme así. No todos los cachorritos heridos viven rogando por tu atención y tu cariño. No te necesito- siseó, entrecerrando los ojos- Nunca te necesité, ni te necesitaré para poder vivir. No me importa si la culpa inunda tu vida, no me importa si me quieres o sólo sientes lástima. Simplemente vuelve a tu puesto mediocre, a tu departamento, o a la cama de Chase, y déjame tocar en paz- y volviendo a su posición anterior, agregó:

-Y cierra bien la puerta al salir. La llave de nuevo en el marco, donde la encontraste y no la volverás a encontrar jamás.

Dejó el bastón sobre el piano, y comenzó a tocar Nocturne, de Chopin; mientras las pastillas de vicodín se movían apenas por las vibraciones del instrumento.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba, pensó. Un piano para distraerse, y una droga para anestesiarse.

El piano y el vicodin siempre estarían ahí para el.

No podían renunciar, no podían acostarse con Chase. No podían abandonarle en sus días de peor dolor, tal como había hecho Stacy, dejándole solo el recuerdo de cómo se sentía un corazón sano, sin romper.

No necesitaba a Cameron, ni a su compasión enfermiza.

Alargó la mano para tomar otra pastilla de vicodin, pero una mano suave se lo impidió, sosteniendo su muñeca.

-Demasiadas píldoras para el dolor- susurró Cameron desde atrás, su agarre firme.

-Demasiado pocas para el dolor que siento- respondió House automáticamente, dejando una vez más el piano, e intentando zafarse.

-No querrás inducirte una sobredosis¿verdad?

- Soy médico, sé cuando puedo hacerme daño.

-Por eso me preocupa. Pareciera que buscas la mejor forma de hacerte daño.- le regañó ella suavemente, sin soltarle el brazo- Deberías confiar en quienes aún buscan y soportan tu compañía, semejante prueba de afecto debería bastar para...

-¿Desde cuándo Wilson se tiñe de rubio como una prostituta?- murmuró mordazmente House, volteando sobre el banco del piano para enfrentar nuevamente aquella mirada de fuego y hielo encontrados.

Ella sonrió como si el remedo de insulto fuera el mejor cumplido de la tierra, y el calor de su mirada se acrecentó tanto, que el hielo se fundió sin remedio.

No supo quien se acercó a quien, ni el momento justo en que su aliento se mezcló en uno solo.

Sólo fue consciente de la rodilla en el hueco entre sus piernas, y la cortina de cabello rubio a ambos lados de su cara, antes del roce de sus labios.

Y el mundo dejó de existir, incluso el dolor que tanto le atormentaba.

Sólo existía esa boca celestial, sus labios, su lengua, su tacto y sabor únicos.

Cameron, su droga favorita, en medio de una neblina que en vez de embotar sus sentidos, los concentraba en ella.

La sensación de aquellos dedos suaves acariciando su barbilla y cuello, metiéndose debajo de la camisa para rozar su piel, y apenas notó las notas desordenadas y sostenidas del piano al clavarse las teclas contra su espalda.

La vida volviendo a sus manos, a su rostro, a su cuerpo; con cada segundo bajo los efectos de Cameron.

-No necesitas la droga para sobrevivir, pero sí para hacer tu vida menos miserable. La necesitas para [ivivir[/i; y no solo respirar, comer, dormir...

Cameron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero House la interrumpió, un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Puedo arreglármelas sin tanto vicodin. Sólo tengo que utilizar otra droga suave para potenciar los efectos. Y si no funciona, siempre puedo volver a lo anterior- determinó en voz alta; más para convencerse a si mismo, que para informar a ella.

Realmente no quería arriesgarse, pero… si servía para descansar un poco del dolor, todo era bienvenido; más si de estar totalmente inalcanzable, pasaba a estar en bandeja de plata.

Se levantó del duro banco de madera, para acostarse en el sofá, arrastrándola consigo. Esta vez él la besó, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. Intentando beber hasta la última gota de aquella droga tan dulce, y tan suave.

Eliminando el dolor con notas que sólo ella le podía arrancar.

Una melodía en blanco, inventada por los dos, hasta quedar envueltos en el sopor de la nada.

**Fin**

**Más delirios autoriles: La primera parte de la historia salió sola, luego de ver por enésima vez Tres Historias… adoro ese capítulo, a pesar de ser tan triste n.nu y el resto me costó, porque extraño a los Ducklings u.u pero al fin lo termine! n.n**

**Piano en italiano, significa suave. Hagan sus propias conclusiones acerca del título de la historia :P  
****  
Y bueno… ya escribiré algún PWP lemon de esta parejita, que me encanta… y los tríos House/Cameron/Wilson! xDD (mode!perver: on xD)  
****Solo déjenme terminar mis otros ficts de HP, que tengo clavadísimos… y algo de inspiración, para que el PWP no sea tan evidente xD**

**Besos a todos, y gracias por leer, así dejen rr o no n.n**

**Carly**


End file.
